


No Turning Back

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Series: Tales of Brotherly Love [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I DON’T LIKE MYSELF, M/M, Sequel, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: After running away, Mikey still can’t walk and Gerard is still worried.This will only make sense if you read “Trains, Coke Cans, and an Older Brother,” the fic before this.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way & Mikey Way
Series: Tales of Brotherly Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> I have no motivation to be a human being anymore.

“Hey, Mikey? You doing okay?” Gerard nudged his brother on the arm, trying to wake him up. Mikey woke up slowly, looking around confusedly. It took him a second to remember what happened last night. The fair, giving up on trains, getting beaten by his father, running away with Gerard... it all came back. Gerard sat in front of him, stroking the side of his face. 

Mikey bit his lip. “It’s Saturday, right?” 

Gerard nodded. “We’re going to find somewhere to stay. Can you walk now?” He helped Mikey stand up. Sadly, the younger boy collapsed. A panic fled through Mikey’s chest. 

“I-I can’t feel my legs. It’s not like they’re asleep or anything; they’re one hundred percent numb. Gerard, I might be paralyzed.” Mikey held onto Gerard’s neck. Gerard picked him up off the ground and carried him the way he did last night. 

Gerard sighed, “You’re most likely not paralyzed, but I’m not ruling it out yet until we get word from a doctor. We can’t see a doctor until at least next week, since I need to get court custody over you, but I know a few people who own a wheelchair that don’t need it anymore. We could try to get you hooked up or something. And to think... you had the nicest, longest legs of anyone I knew.” He gave Mikey a lopsided smile and began walking with the duffel bag draped over his shoulder. 

They decided to find some food, since they were in a rush last night and forgot to pack any. They very well could’ve gone back to the house to get food, since their parents were always gone on Saturdays, but they had come to a silent agreement: there was no going back home. Ever. They had money, though, so Gerard was able to locate a local diner. It was called “Penny’s Diner,” and it looked like it came straight from the fifties. Silver walls, large windows, and red neon lights with checkered floors and red tables to match. Gerard whispered in Mikey’s ear, “I bet you a million bucks that the only male employees are cooks, and that none of them are blonde.”

Mikey smiled up at him. “The waitresses probably use hair spray.” The two laughed softly before walking through the glass doors. They were greeted by a lady in a pink poodle skirt and white button down shirt. Gerard and Mikey exchanged a knowing look, a glimmer in their eyes.

The waitress’s name tag read “Dorothy,” as if this couldn’t get more cliche. “Hello, gentlemen–“ 

Oh hell yes it just got way more cliche. 

“–can I interest you in a table or booth?” 

Gerard cleared his throat, “Is there a price difference?” 

Dorothy smiled and shook her head, “The cost is on the food, sweetie. Do I take that as a booth for you two?” Gerard nodded. She led the two boys over to a booth in the corner, where Gerard gently placed Mikey down on the leather seat and sat across from him. Gerard ordered a black coffee and Mikey decided on plain toast, which came to a total cost of three dollars. 

“Dude, we _have_ to remember this place,” Gerard chuckled, “This coffee’s like crack, honestly. How’s the toast?” 

Mikey replied, “It’s awesome. This place is called Penny’s, right?” The younger boy took a napkin from the dispenser and a pen from his pocket. Gerard nodded and recited the address from memory, so Mikey could write that too. 

“Can you feel your legs yet?” 

Mikey sighed and tapped his leg, just to feel nothing at all. He felt tears coming to his eyes. “N-No,” he whispered. “I feel nothing.” He took off his glasses so he could wipe his eyes on his jacket sleeve. He tried not to cry, and ended up being successful. He looked up at his brother with wet eyes. “I-I guess I’m just making this a whole lot more difficult, aren’t I?” 

Gerard reached across to put his hand on Mikey’s. “No, Mikey, you’re not. If anything, you’re making it easier. You’re lightweight, and the duffel bag is nothing. I’m probably getting stronger from this, and I feel so mature when carrying you. I feel like I’m taking care of you; keeping you safe or whatever.”

Mikey scoffed. “I feel small and useless. I’m just a weight with an opinion.”

Gerard stayed quiet, then called to Dorothy for the check. He slipped three wrinkled dollar bills into the thing, signing the receipt. Dorothy gave both of them a hug (for some reason) and helped Mikey into Gerard’s arms. “Can I ask you two sweethearts a question?” she asked. 

Gerard nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Why can’t your husband walk? Is he ill or crippled?” Dorothy gestured to Mikey. The two brothers exchanged a look. _Husbands_? 

Mikey answered, “We’re brothers, ma’am. And as for the leg thing... we don’t know. My legs haven’t been working since I got beaten last night. Gerard (this is Gerard) has been taking care of me since we ran away last night, and even way before then. He’s willing to carry my limp body, which is absurd, but I honestly couldn’t live without him.” Mikey looked up at Gerard with the most adorable smile. Gerard kissed his forehead lightly. 

Dorothy held her hands to her heart. “Aw, aren’t you two just the sweetest thing? Good luck on your travels, and make sure to come back soon!” 

Gerard smiled and reached out to shake her hand. “Thank you, ma’am. We will most likely be back. At this point, only thing preventing us would be death.” He laughed softly. 

Mikey rolled his eyes. “A probable event, at this point.”

************************************

”So... let me get this straight,” Frank leaned on his elbows, sitting on a chair across from Mikey and Gerard. “Mikey’s literally the _lame_ st person I know?” He snickered lightly. Mikey narrowed his eyes at him jokingly. 

“Yes, it’s true. I’m the literal meaning of lame now. I can’t walk.” He clung to Gerard’s arm while his brother stroked a hand through his hair. “We were, um, hoping you could do us a favor or two. We can pay you, we have the money.” 

Frank sighed, “You don’t need to pay me, unless it requires money.” He still had the black eye from last night, but at least he looked good with it. 

Gerard smiled softly. “Do you know if we could crash here for a bit? I’m sorry for the suddenness of it, but maybe we could help with the rent or something. I feel so weird asking for help.” 

Frank stood up and made his way over to the brothers. He gave Gerard a long kiss, then pecked Mikey on the forehead. “This isn’t a rented place. I own wherever I live, so that I feel like I got control over it. No sucky landlords can get me. Although there is the homeowners association, but I’m not gonna put up yard signs or build a shed. You guys can totally stay. I got a spare bedroom. Whether Gerard wants to sleep with me, or if you and Mikes want to share the bed, I can adapt. You guys are like my family, and I’d have to be a crackhead in order to say no.” 

Gerard and Mikey exchanged another happy glance. Neither of them could handle the generosity at this point. “Babe...” Gerard chuckled, “I’m so close to marrying you on the spot.” 

Frank smirked, “We have to wait a little bit. Plus, if you have legal custody over Mikey when we get married, then he’d be my stepson or something. I don’t want that responsibility of being a stepdad.” 

Mikey stuck his tongue out at him. “You’d still be better than my real parents.” 

Frank ruffled his hair. “Your parents weren’t ready for responsibility, either. In an ideal world, and I’ve done a ton of thinking about this, your parents would’ve stopped after Gerard. They would’ve taken parenting classes, they would’ve done their best. No offense, Mikey, and my opinion is pretty dark, but it’s how I feel right now. You had terrible parents.” He bent down to hug Mikey to his chest. Mikey felt tears in his eyes, since it had been so long since he had gotten a real, heartfelt hug from someone other than Gerard. Pete tried his hardest, but it was a bit awkward or forced at times. 

“I’m sorry... I might cry right now... you’re making me so happy because I feel loved and... I’m a wreck.” Mikey sniffled and nuzzled Frank’s chest. Frank stroked his hair and whispered comforting thoughts in his ear. Gerard watched for a few seconds, then decided to go unpack in the spare bedroom. There was no way he was going to sleep in a room besides the one with Mikey in it. They had shared a room since childhood, and they needed each other more than ever, now. 

Frank and Mikey’s bond hadn’t been really strong, but now that they somewhat lived together, they’d probably form a brotherhood or pack bond. Not to get all Furry or anything, but humans are natural pack animals. Mikey, Gerard, and Frank were likely to form a pack bond. Frank kissed Mikey’s forehead again and whispered, “You can use my old wheelchair. I had a horrible injury when I was your age, so I had a wheelchair for a while. I still have it, and you might need it at school.” 

“Gerard’s going to the district office tomorrow to take me out of school. It sucks, but it’s what we have to do. Thank you so much for letting me use the wheelchair; it’ll make a world of difference. I hope you know I love you, Frank. You’re such a good boyfriend to Gerard and you’re like my brother.” 

“Well, hopefully, you’ll be my brother-in-law someday. That’d be absolutely rad.” He chuckled softly and backed away from Mikey. “I’m going to go grab the wheelchair from the basement. Hold on, okay?” He shuffled out of the room and Mikey heard footsteps going downstairs. He sat by himself, patting his leg and flicking it, just to try to get a reaction. I tried different things than what he attempted at the diner, but nothing was happening. Gerard came into the room just as soon as Mikey was punching his legs and slapping his shins. 

“You can still get bruised, you know.” Gerard leaned against the doorway. Mikey looked up and blushed. 

“I just want to feel it again,” he replied somberly. 

Gerard sighed, “I know, kiddo. I, uh, I got the duffel unpacked. Your clothes are on the left side of the closet, which is the same side of the bed you sleep on.” 

Mikey’s eyes sparkled. “Y-You decided to sleep with me instead?” 

Gerard smiled, “Of course, baby. I could never leave you. Not even in the middle of the night. C’mon, let’s go to the room. You deserve a midday nap.” 

Mikey paused, “Let’s wait for Frankie. He’s bringing up his wheelchair and he’s allowing me to use it.” 

Frank came upstairs as they were talking, and Gerard ran over immediately to cover him in kisses. “You’re such a good person,” he breathed. “I officially owe you five thousand meals at Penny’s.” 

Frank broke away and helped Mikey get in the wheelchair. “Okay, okay. But... what’s Penny’s?” 

Gerard and Mikey shared a mischievous smile. “You’ll see.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You are loved.


End file.
